gtafandomcom-20200222-history
No. 3
|location = Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos, BOABO |fail = Wasted Busted Mori dies Brucie dies Mori and Brucie get away Bullet GT destroyed |reward = $1500 F620 and Bullet GT can now be requested from Henrique |unlocks = Ladies Half Price |unlockedby = This Ain't Checkers |todo = Go to the car park. Use the button to lower the platform. Wait for Brucie to get in the car. Use the button to lower the platform. Get in the car. Line up behind the Kibbutz brothers. Keep up with Mori. }} No. 3 is the final mission given from Mori Kibbutz in the The Ballad of Gay Tony. Plot Mori gives headsets to Luis and Brucie for communication for the 'run', and says nothing further about what's about to happen. Walkthrough Luis must go to a garage north of Middle Park where three cars are kept - a yellow Turismo (Mori's car), a blue F620 (Brucie's car) and a red and white Bullet GT (the player's car). The three line up and Mori takes the lead. The player must follow Mori and weave in and out between streets and police cars (due to Mori tipping off the cops to make things 'interesting' and Luis attains a three-star wanted level). Luis is led by Mori through a narrow passage which takes skilled and alert driving. A chopper will fly between Luis and Brucie which shouldn't damage the cars. After this, Mori will lead the player to use ramps to jump between a few barges, finally losing the heat. After returning to land, Luis, now finally free to speak his mind to Mori, berates him over his arrogance, stupidity, lack of empathy and his constant cruelty towards Brucie. Mori at first blows him off, taunting Brucie in the process, calling him the "marshmallow man" and a "pale piece of turd", only for his younger brother to finally snap and, after several exaggerated martial arts movements, punch him in the face, breaking his nose. Mori collapses and begins crying, reminding Brucie "never in the face". Apologizing, and telling Luis he will see him soon, Brucie leads his sobbing and whimpering brother away. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go to the car park. * Wait for Brucie to get in the car. * Use the button to lower the platform. * Get in the car. * Line up behind the Kibbutz brothers. * Keep up with Mori. '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 5:15 Have less than 20% Car Damage Reach 140 mph Top Speed Stayed close to the Kibbutz brothers through the pursuit Video Walkthrough Trivia *It is suggested in the credits that this event somewhat equalizes Mori and Brucie's relationship, as they are seen sparring with one another (without either acting overly aggressive to the other) in the Fight Club. *The title is a reference to the ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' mission No. 1 given to Niko Bellic by Brucie Kibbutz. Whereas Niko has to finish first in that mission to pass it, Luis will always be driving behind Mori and Brucie in this one. **Other possible reasons for the mission name, could come from the three of them hanging out, or that its Mori's third and final mission he gives the player (Luis). *Mori's Turismo has a horn that beeps the song Dixie that he plays just after the men start driving. It is similar to that of the General Lee, the famed 1969 Dodge Charger from The Dukes of Hazzard. The horn sound can also be heard in ''The Lost and Damned'', when calling Terry and Clay for backup. A similar rendition is available in [http://gta.wikia.com/Grand_Theft_Auto_V Grand Theft Auto V] when selecting "Musical Horn 1" in any mod shop. *There is a way to be in front of Brucie or Mori by driving in the oncoming lane on Frankfort Avenue. However, Brucie's and Mori's vehicles will slow down. *Aventura - "El Desprecio" from San Juan Sounds always plays after entering the Bullet GT. *The traffic is fully absent after arriving to the cars. *This is the only time Brucie appears outside of cutscenes in TBoGT. *If the player fails the mission, a cutscene will play, which shows that the trio are in Mori's car (red Buffalo) or another car (e.g. an Admiral), talking briefly before Mori and Brucie exit the car. Navigation }}de:No. 3 es:No. 3 pl:No. 3 ru:No. 3 Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony